legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Task Force Gamma
"We are some of the greatest warriors and soldiers in the Multiverse, only true fighters work with us!" -A T.F.G captain talking to a group of rookies Information Task Force Gamma is a group of some of the greatest warriors from throughout the Multiverse. They are the ancient incarnation of Task Force 141 and were an important group in both The War of Storms and The Shadow Wars. The group was formed after a large amount of riots and memers of The Children of Shadows began attacking cities with chemical and explosive weapons after they were driven insane by trace amounts of Shadow Essence. The group was lead by David "Section" Mason , but after 7 years of service in the group he was killed by a chemical attack that utilized Nova 6. The group was later involved in the War of Storms and the Shadow Wars over the next few years. First incarnation members (ATTENTION! FILES CORRUPTED, POTENTIAL INFORMATION LOSS DETECTED!) Past Members David "Section" Mason (Former Leader) (Deceased) - A former member and leader of T.F.G, David lead the group through various missions against rebel terrorist cells. He was killed after a rebel chemical attack that utilized Nova 6 was unleashed on the city he was posted at. Captain Ricks (Former leader) (Unknown, Presumed Dead) - Captain Ricks was second in command of T.F.G during David's command and became leader shortly after his death. It is currently unknown what has happened to him as he apparently disappeared shortly after the end of The War of Storms. Michael J. Caboose (Former member) (Alive and active) - Caboose was a member of T.F.G under Rick's command and was the more clumsy and slow minded of the group. He left T.F.G after the War of Storms and later joined the UNSC after the Shadow Wars. Peter Harris (Former Member) (Deceased) - The best friend of Argelius, Peter was always at his friend's side during even the most dangerous battles. He always took his chance at cracking a joke at even the darkest times. He was killed by Tempest Shadow after she shot him through the heart with her magic. Argelius Ramos (Former Member) (Alive) - Argelius was the pointman of the group and would assist in fights using his gifted abilities. He was later driven to joining the Shadowrealm as Delanis after Tempest revealed to him that she was responsible for Peter's death. Modern day Members Lt. Kyle Richards (Former leader) (Deceased) - A product of the Kamino cloning operation created with an unknown individuals DNA, Lt. Richards is the current leader and member of T.F.G. He reformed the group after Shade attempted to assassinate Celestia and attacked the Summer Sun festival. He died after sacrificing himself to destroy the Shadow weapons facility and to allow his allies to escape. Tempest Shadow (Current Member) (Alive and Active) - A former member of Sentinel and Cmdr. to The storm king, Tempest Shadow is a unicorn who fought on the side of The Storm King during the War of Storms and is believed to have fought in the Shadow Wars as well. She was responsible for Peter Harris's death during the final days of The War of Storms. She joins because she believed Sentinel wasn't as "action packed" as it once was. Captain Rex (Current Leader) (Alive and active) - A member of the Republic Clone army and Captain of the Clones, Rex is a high ranking and skilled member of the Republic and M.A. He joins after Richards meets up with him and is present at Shade's attempted Assassination on Celestia. He becomes leader after Kyle's death in the Shadowrealm. Cmdr. Gregor (Current Member) (Alive And Active) - A member of the Republic Clone Army and Commander of the clone forces, Gregor is one of the higher ups of the Clone Army and is a survivor of both the Shadow and Clone Wars. He joins shortly after Rex and begins to help Sentinel evacuate Civilians from Minus Tirith during the outbreak of The Cursed. Category:Groups Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Team Category:Team heroes Category:Characters in LOTM: Dark Skies